I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by TReader
Summary: Hermione and Ron split up. But did either of them really want to? Sometimes what seems right at the moment isn't what you wanted in the end. This is a song themed story so each chapter has a song to go along. A little different from a song fic. pleaseread
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and fellow characters or the song "I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me" by Expose.  
A/N: Another song fic for me. I'm on a 80s music kick. But if this shows potential I have ideas for continuing it. If you've never heard the song before download and then read the story it helps. That's what I always do. Anyways without further ado I present to you.  
  
"I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me"  
  
"I hear you're taking the town again  
  
Having a good time, with all your good town friends  
  
I don't think that you think of me  
  
You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free  
  
I know that I should get on with my life  
  
but a life lived without you could never be right..."  
  
Hermione looked down into the massive sized box. In it she had put many of Ron's things. What would she need with them now? It was over. All over. And apparently she was the only affected by this break-up. She had talked to Ginny a week ago, that had only been one week since the break-up and she said he had gone out to the Three Broomsticks with Harry and some other friends. Well if he didn't care, she wouldn't either. She sighed and sat down on the floor realizing this wasn't true. For some stupid reason she just couldn't let it go.  
  
"As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
  
As long as the rivers run to the sea  
  
I'll never get over you, getting over me"  
She felt like crying. But she had promised herself no more crying that was all she had done for the past two weeks.  
  
"I bet he hasn't cried." She said aloud to herself. "Ginny said that he'd been just fine for the last seven days." She talked to the only thing that appeared to be listening to her, which just happened to be Crookshanks and a big stuffed brown teddy bear Ron had given her. Once again she resigned to just sighing. She'd done nothing for the past week but drag herself around thinking about her and Ron.  
  
"I bet he hasn't even thought of me. He can do all the things he wanted to now that he doesn't have to worry about me." At least that's what she told Ginny.  
"I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
  
Tell everybody, that I was glad to see you go  
  
But the tears just won't go away  
  
Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay  
  
I know that I ought to find someone new  
  
but all I find is myself always thinking of you..."  
  
When she had talked to Ginny a week earlier, it had taken all her reserves to sound as cheerful as possible and very unaffected by this break- up. She recalled the conversation.  
  
"Of course I'm fine Ginny why wouldn't I be. We're both getting what we want out of this. In fact I'm going to gather his things up and send them back. I could use the extra space anyway." She happily added with a laugh.  
  
The minute the conversation with Ginny was over, Hermione broke into a new fit of tears. It was another week before she was able to deal with his stuff and get a box to put it in. Everything went into the box. His awards, trophies from Quidditch, two of his maroon sweaters with a giant R, presents he had given her, cards and poems and so much more. When she had finally finished, her apartment seemed very empty, and suddenly very lonely. The same way she felt. She had only left one thing, a picture from graduation. She and Ron had been hugging and smiling. She was keeping it because it was one of the better graduation pictures. Not because it had been the beginning of their three-year relationship.  
  
"As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
  
As long as the rivers run to the sea  
  
I'll never get over you, getting over me"  
"I hate him." She said to Crookshanks and the teddy bear. "I really hate him," she told them again trying to sound convincing. "He's a fool. And I don't have time for bloody fools." She reached down and closed the box.  
  
"There, that's all of his stuff. Out of sight, out of mind." But as she looked around her apartment, she realized everything reminded her of him. Stuff that was hers, even looking at Crookshanks made her think of him. (Mainly because he didn't like Crookshanks.)  
  
"No matter what I do,  
  
It's not a lifetime to live through  
  
I can't go on like this, I need your touch  
  
you're the only one I'll ever love..."  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, tapping her foot furiously and squeezing her eyes tight. She hadn't cried all day and wasn't about to start now. "It's not fair." She yelled causing Crookshanks to run away. She stared at the teddy bear as tears ran down her face. "Why do I still need him? Why do I have to keep thinking about him? Why can't I just not love him anymore." She pulled the teddy bear close to herself. He was the only one who would comfort her now.  
  
"As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
  
As long as the rivers run to the sea  
  
I'll never get over you, getting over me"  
  
Hermione dried her face and sat down at the dining room table. She started a letter to Ron. It took several tries before it was right. She could have just dropped them off but if he came and got his things she would get another chance to see him. One last time.  
  
Ron,  
  
I've gathered your things and I think it would only be right if I returned them to you. Owl back and tell me when it is convenient for you to pick them up. They are in a box so you will need a way to transport them back. Thanks!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She didn't even bother scratching out the love part. True feelings always did come out in writings. Instead she tied it to her owl's leg and sent him on his way. Whispering softly as he flew out the window.  
  
"Ron, I'll never get over you getting over me."  
A/N: Hey that was just a record time for me writing a story. Woohoo! Hey if you read this send a review. Say if you liked it, if you didn't if you want me to tell me more. Send a review even if all it says is "I read your story." I wanna know if anyone is interested, cuz if they are I will turn this into a story. Thanks so much for reading. Much Love ---TReader 


	2. If You're Not The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. or this chapter's song "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
A/N: Hey! as asked in some reviews, here is a continuation. As with last time there is a song themed chapter. Yeah that what I will call this, song themed. If you've never heard the song then download it and then read the story. It makes it that much better. Please read A/N at end of chapter!  
  
Chapter Two-Ron: If You're Not The One  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"  
  
Ron awoke from peaceful slumber with a wide grin upon his face. Dreaming about Hermione always did that to him. His subconscious telling him he didn't get enough of her while he was awake so he got more while he dreamt. He got out of bed and stretched still happy until he remembered, dreaming about Hermione would be the only way he could be with her. Because their relationship was over. She wasn't his anymore. She wasn't the one.  
  
"I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with"  
  
Ron sat dejectedly back upon the bed. The dream had been wonderful. It hadn't even been that much. In it he sat outside in the grass under a great tree behind the Burrow. Hermione sat with him; he had his arms wrapped around her. Her head rested against his chest. Neither spoke. Both just felt that being together was all they needed, no words. If felt so right, like it would never end. But it did. The minute he woke up.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Ron questioned aloud, feeling as if he had to defend himself. "She was the one who suggested the whole it's over thing, not me." Thinking back to the break-up often angered Ron. It seemed like he just ran away from the situation. She said it was over and he just agreed and left. Even if he didn't really want to but still what was he supposed to do?  
  
"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"  
  
The idea that everything that he and Hermione had shared was gone saddened Ron. Sitting on his bed he looked back to how he had actually come home later after the evening it had ended and when it had all sunk in he cried. Cried. He sat in his room for the next few days thinking about Hermione. He hadn't cried that way since he was a little boy. He had gone to the bathroom one day and Ginny had caught him with his eyes completely red and puffy.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? You gonna be alright." Ginny had gently asked him. "You haven't eaten much lately and you stay in your room so much, I'm just kinda worried."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He couldn't tell her that his heart was broken. It was later that day that Harry came over and encouraged him to go and spend the evening with a group of their friends. He was almost sure that Ginny had suggested it.  
  
Just then there was a knock on his door. Ginny poked her head in. "Mornin' Ron, I just made breakfast its downstairs if you wanna come and get some." He mumbled a "thanks" and went to his dresser to get a shirt when he spotted the little blue box in the drawer. He opened it. It was the ring he had intended to give to Hermione. He shut the box and threw it back it the draw.  
  
"Not good for anything now." He said and then headed downstairs.  
  
"I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life"  
  
Ron sat quietly thoughtful during much of breakfast. He and Ginny were the only ones there and she seemed to respect his silence. Seeing the ring had made him remember some things he had looked forward to. They had fought so many times before. And in the end it only took and apology and a kiss to make everything better. But this time she felt so far away. There was no way that was all it would take to bring them back together. The ring had symbolized everything he had felt and began to hope for after 3 years with her.  
  
"Do you miss her so much that you can't even eat?" Ginny's voice rang over his thoughts.  
  
Without even thinking he replied, "She was my whole world, the only person I wanted to be with......forever." Realizing what he had said he looked up at his sister. Her eyes glazed over.  
  
"You really love her and she loves you too, I know it." She told him. He couldn't help but think that she used to love him. She didn't anymore and in that case his feelings didn't matter. He could love her forever but what difference would that make.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
Once again silenced filled the kitchen. If he knew that he didn't want this to end why couldn't he just tell her? Some small flicker of hope he held out for, told him that maybe, just maybe she would feel the same way. Just then a very familiar looking owl flew into the window and dropped a letter right in front of him. He immediately recognized the way Ron was written across the front.  
  
"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side"  
  
The letter caused something inside of Ron to flicker. He had missed her so much that all he need was a letter from Hermione to make his heart feel light once more. He opened the letter and read its small message. Getting his things from her would mean closure, he already knew. But the idea brought him joy he hadn't felt since the break-up. Going to Hermione's to get his things would mean he would get to see her one more time. The one person he loved so much that it took his breath away. Maybe he wouldn't be able to be with her forever. But one more time to be with her would help him.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
Ron jumped up and got a piece of paper and a quill. It was Sunday and though he didn't have to work, he had promised to help his mum out. He wouldn't be able to go see her (the idea of getting his things was secondary) until that Saturday. He read the letter again. "Love, Hermione" it had ended. If only she knew. He sent a reply telling her he would be there on Saturday. Afterwards he jumped out of his seat and kissed Ginny on the head thanking her for the absolutely lovely breakfast, (which he suddenly had the appetite to eat) and headed back to his room to get dressed.  
  
He was made for Hermione. He knew this, his heart told him. He looked out the window, breathed deep and whispered to the wind  
  
"Hermione, If you're not the one..."  
  
A/N: Well here you have it the second chapter of my song themed (you know you love it) story. Why song themed you ask? Because it's a story built around a song. The story has happened but the songs just emphasize it. (Okay, okay I'm just trying to be fancy) Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And please review, if only to say you like it. And last but not least a quick note to my so far reviewers.  
  
Enter the Red Age: Thanks for reading!!! The separation should be clearer now.  
  
Bob: Your wish is my command!  
  
Rachel: Thanks for reading, glad you like it and hope you liked its continuation.  
  
Pinkchicklet: Awww you love it. Thank you sooo much that makes me feel so good. Sounds like you may already have my story figured out. I hope you will continue to read it anyway.  
  
Crystalline: You want more? You got it! Thanks for reading, you're great too! 


	3. Still

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. or this chapter's song "Still" by Brian McKnight  
  
A/N: Hello! Long time no update, huh? Sorry but now I'm back. What started as a one-chapter song fic has turned into a short song themed story. This song just conveys break up emotion. It makes me want to just forgive Brian McKnight for our fight till I remember that we didn't have one. So sad. He's so sexy. Anyways, if you've never heard the song then download it and then play it while reading the story. It makes it that much better. Please read A/N at end of chapter! ~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
"Still"  
  
"Funny when you stop and think  
  
times goes faster then you blink  
  
nothings ever like it was  
  
but girl we've got a special thing  
  
all the happiness it brings  
  
is more than enough."  
  
Ron returned home from work on Friday evening completely exhausted. The week seemed to have flown by. He had just barely slept since Sunday night and had to work extra hard to keep up. He was so distracted. But now it was Friday and the weekend was here. But that didn't make him any less anxious. He had to think about tomorrow. Going over to Hermione's. He'd thought of nothing all week. The small flicker of hope, the chance that something would work out still got at him. It had been four weeks, since the break-up and the only thing worth thinking of was Hermione.  
  
"I know its hard to believe  
  
your still the biggest part of me  
  
all I'm living for."  
  
Taking off his work attire, Ron went to the kitchen to get a snack. He sat at the table with an apple. When Ginny walked in.  
  
"Have you decided what to do about tomorrow? She politely asked. Ron looked up and tried to mask how nervous he felt. He had left the note open on the table and when Ginny had cleaned up after breakfast she found and read it. He thought about what he was going to say and then answered Ginny.  
  
"Of course. I'm simply gonna go over to her flat and gather my things, tell her goodbye and be on my way." He answered her with frankness that Ginny read straight through, but deiced to give her brother a break. She looked at Ron and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Everything will work out for you two. I'm sure about." Ginny quietly supplied. Ron couldn't help but smile at how well his sister knew him. It didn't matter what he said she knew what he meant.  
  
"Gin, why don't you do this for me? You seem to know what to say and how to act." He looked at her skeptical smirk. "Okay, okay. At least help me find something to wear and look presentable."  
  
"Sorry can't I'm going out this evening. It's Friday and there is no ways I am staying in all night long. I'll help you in the morning big brother. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then went upstairs to change. After dinner Ron went to bed early, still nervous but feeling like he might just sleep tonight.  
  
"I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
and need you by my side  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
all I ever wanted was you  
  
your still the one."  
  
Ron lay on his bed waiting for sleep to come. Tomorrow would be the day. Either things would work out or would just be over for good. Anyway something would be done of his thinking, dreaming, wanting, and needing of Hermione. As a last comforting thought he decided to take the ring with him. Something told him to. She was still the one and the ring was meant just for her.  
  
"It's hard to breathe when were apart  
  
your like sunshine in my heart  
  
I keep you here inside  
  
you've been everything to me  
  
you've been and always will be  
  
the apple of my eye."  
  
At exactly 11:00am Ron woke up and got out of bed. It had been the best nights sleep in had had in weeks. His dream consisted on his two favorite things food and more importantly Hermione. Exactly what the dream was about he wasn't sure but she had been there with him and for that nothing else really mattered. He slipped a shirt on and headed downstairs. Comforted by the fact that if things didn't work out, he could always have her in his dreams.  
  
"And I know its hard to believe  
  
your still the biggest part of me  
  
all I'm living for."  
  
"Mornin' Gin." He greeted his sister as she also staggered in the kitchen, instantly conjuring herself a cup of coffee. "Have fun last night?" He asked her with his fresh extra cheerful 'this is the day' attitude.  
  
Ginny simply looked at him through half-lidded eyes as if she couldn't believe anyone could be so happy and cheerful so early in the morning. (Okay okay so it wasn't that early but when you have a late night it is.) "As soon as I've had my coffee I will help you." She looked at his bright smile and added. "You know you haven't looked this happy in weeks."  
  
"Four to be exact" he added. His smile showing no signs of fading. Nothing more was said in the kitchen but it was obvious. Ron just wasn't Ron without Hermione. And just for this reason, Ginny hoped beyond hope that things would work out for those two yet.  
  
"I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
and need you by my side  
  
I still mad about you  
  
all I ever wanted was you  
  
your still the one"  
  
Ginny had told Ron to take a shower while she went through his closet and picked out something decent for him to wear. He returned to his room where Ginny had set out at least 10 different outfit possibilities.  
  
"She doesn't like this shirt." Ron stated flicking over a orange shirt. "And not that one either." He then proceeded to eliminate every article of clothing he didn't think Hermione liked or wasn't fond of. Ginny simply watched with a smile growing wider every time he gave a reason she wouldn't like what he was wearing. Until finally there was one. One outfit he was sure she would not only approve of but like.  
  
Ron had gone back to the bathroom at Ginny's demand to do something with his hair while she performed an ironing spell on the outfit. While staring in the mirror Ron found himself doing some last minute reflections.  
  
"If you love me  
  
look into my eyes and say you do  
  
I've been waiting all my life  
  
for someone just like you  
  
baby after all we've been through  
  
girl I'm still in love with you  
  
and I want you to know I do, I do"  
  
Once back in his room he dressed. Ron's earlier happiest quickly becoming replaced with nervousness. "It's not big deal you can do this. It's just gonna be you and her. You'll talk get your things and leave." But what about the ring? His eyes glanced over to his dresser where it lay in the little box. He walked to the dresser and picked up the little box. Then gently as if it were the most precious thing on earth he placed it in his cloak pocket. And again headed downstairs.  
  
"I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
and need you by my side  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
all I ever wanted was you  
  
your still the one."  
  
"You ready?" Ginny questioned as soon as he walked into the living room. "As ready as I'll ever be." He quickly responded and then let out a long breath. "You look good." Ginny took in his appearance. He had decided on a red plaid button down shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and khakis. "Hairs neat, shirt tucked in and pants straight." "Thanks, Mum." Ron replied sarcastically as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Go get her big brother, she's still the one." Ginny added and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"I know." He told her and then kissed her on the cheek as he headed outside to prepare to apparate.  
  
A/N: WOO!!! Yes finally got this one out. Well Ron's ready. How about Hermione? Find out next chapter. Please be kind and review. As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who will. Holla!--TReader 


	4. Officially Missing You

Disclaimer: I enjoy making Ms. Rowling's characters more popular by writing about them, but do not own them. I also make Tamia money by enjoying and endorsing her new song "Officially Missing You" and I don't own that either.  
  
A/N: We haven't heard from Hermione in two chapters but that ends now. With the help of Tamia's "Officially Missing You", we know how Hermione feels as the day with Ron approaches. As always downloading the song helps set the stage and the mood. Enjoy!!! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 4: Officially Missing You  
  
"All I hear is raindrops  
falling from the rooftops  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It won't go away  
  
And today I'm officially missing you."  
  
Hermione walked in to door to her house, exhausted and let out a big sigh. It was Friday. She would spend the evening, alone. She wished she could come home without that big empty feeling sweeping upon her but it seemed that it wouldn't. Taking her shoes off and heading into her room she put on her muggle comfort clothes. A pair of gray stretch pants and a T-shirt. Walking back into the living room made her notice for the first time that day the big box in the corner. She looked at the box.  
  
"Ron." She simply said.  
  
"I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you"  
  
Ron was the reason she was so down. So depressed. She missed him more than she thought was healthy. But tomorrow would change everything. Ron would come and get his things and that would end things for good. It would be the closure she needed. She would finally be over him, completely over him. And she felt confident in this until came the little voice in the back of her mind, 'yeah right'.  
  
Just as she felt her spirit slipping again, and that familiar stinging in her eyes, there came a knock at her door.  
  
"Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
  
And I, I'm officially."  
  
Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing quickened. She found that something deep inside her wanted it to be Ron, so badly. So she took a deep breath, smoothed her hair and opened the door to a smiling.  
  
"Harry!" She forced a smile a tried a little laugh but it sounded weak and pathetic even to her broken-hearted standards.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" Harry greeted her with a real and genuine smile and a warm hug.  
  
"I'm okay. Come in." She told him trying hard to mask her disappointment. Harry hadn't been over in a while. He walked in and looked around her flat. It seemed, even to him empty. He noticed that many of her pictures of she and Ron were gone. In fact there were only two pictures left in the room. One of Harry, himself wearing his Quidditch gear and one of Ron and Hermione hugging at graduation.  
  
Hermione shut the door and walked into the living room to see Harry pick up the picture of she and Ron and smile.  
  
"All I do is lay around  
Two ears full of tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all  
I don't know you at all."  
  
"I remember this picture." He began with a laugh. "I took it. Happy that my two best friends had made it out of Hogwarts after all I put them through." While he spoke, Hermione tried her hardest at a laugh or at least a smile but wasn't able to form either. Instead just a rather pitiful look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, are you really okay." Harry asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
She tried to answer but knew it wouldn't matter so instead she just let out a sigh. Harry had been her best friend since she was 11 years old. He could see right through her. She had hidden her real feelings from everyone else, but he already knew how she really felt. He knew what was going on.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" he questioned in her silence.  
  
"Well I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby, Safe to say  
That I'm officially missing you."  
  
"Harry isn't it obvious?" She started. "I feel so empty, so alone, sad and broken hearted. I miss him so much. So much more than I though I would. Our fight was stupid. I shouldn't have walked away and he shouldn't have let me."  
  
Silence followed her statement. She had expected it. There was nothing Harry could have said. She had officially admitted to missing Ron. Harry was the first person she had said that to. She wanted to see Ron so badly. She wasn't sure what to do with herself.  
  
"Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially."  
  
"Harry would you like some tea?" she offered hoping to lighten the mood. Harry nodded and gave her sad smile. She led the way to the kitchen. Realizing she hadn't had any dinner as she charmed things for their tea. "I haven't eaten, would you like to stay and have dinner."  
  
"I'd love to but I already have plans for a night out this evening." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, going out with a lady friend this evening Mr. Potter." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile. He simply nodded and returned the smile.  
  
But just as quickly as Hermione had felt good for Harry having someone to spend the evening with, her spirit quickly plummeted. She remembered when Fridays used to be a reason to celebrate. She and Ron had always gone out of Fridays. Out to dinner or to a club or sometimes just for a walk or ice cream. Her memories hit her so hard she could feel the color drain out of her face and the teacup she was holding dropped.  
  
"Whoa." Harry exclaimed as he caught the cup with his Quidditch enhanced reflexes. He smiled and went to hand the cup back to Hermione when he noticed her face. He stared at her worriedly and asked "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well I thought I could just get over you, baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you"  
  
Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye. "Harry, I thought it could just be over with Ron. It can't. I thought I could just forget him, get over him. But I can't. It was so wonderful when he was with me." Harry stood up and made his way toward her.  
  
"I'm so tried of being sad Harry." She said and her voice cracked and her eyes brimmed brightly with tears. "I'm so tired of crying!" She exclaimed as she put her face in her hands and sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her into a tight embrace. She put her face on his chest and sobbed.  
  
Hermione abruptly pulled back wiping hard at her face and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry. I'll be okay really. I don't want to ruin your mood and ruin your fun for the evening." She said all this while more tears waited for their turn to fall.  
  
Harry again hugged Hermione. And said softly in her ear, "He hurts just as much as you do. There isn't anything he wants more than you back." After Hermione calmed down, Harry gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and then left.  
  
"Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
  
And I, I'm officially."  
  
After Harry left, she composed herself to have something small to eat, though she didn't have much of an appetite. She went into her closet to pick something out to wear for tomorrow. She finally decided on a high neck red sweater and a knee length denim skirt. Her stomach seemed to be doing flip-flops. She felt completely flustered. She had only felt this way one time in her life before. And that was before her first date with Ron. Only he could be the reason she felt this way. As she got ready for bed she finally admitted to herself that no matter what happened she would never forget Ron.  
  
"It's official  
You know that I'm missing you  
Yeah yes  
All I hear is raindrops  
And I'm officially missing you"  
  
Hermione woke up on Saturday morning feeling better than she had felt in weeks. 'Four to be exact' the little voice in her head had told her. As she got up and got herself ready she thought to the previous night.  
  
She had finally admitted to missing Ron. Finally let herself know how much she needed him. Harry's comment about Ron really made her think though. Did Ron really miss her? Did he really want her back? Would this end the rain cloud that seemed to have taken over her life?  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Ron would be here in 30 minutes. She brushed a piece of lint off her sweater and then smoothed her hair down. Hoping the sleek easy would hold. Taking a deep breath she told herself, "This is it." She missed him too much to just leave the matter alone. "I am officially missing you, Ron." She just wondered, what was she gonna do about it?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* A/N: Well there ya go. Hermione's account of the situation, much more emotional. At one point while I was writing this I realized that I was crying. I don't think it's that sad. Well I kinda do, but who knows what will happen in the end. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I still need to find a song for their meet up but I already have a song for chapter 6. Please review and tell me what you think. Review mine and I will review yours. Keep sharing the love! TReader 


	5. Still On My Brain

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this the music, the characters, the books; if I got royalty from the movies and children and adults alike around the world knew my name, right now I would be shopping at some super expensive trendy shop and Vera Wang would be working on a glamorous new dress for me. So since I am sitting in front of my slow little computer you can guess that I don't!  
  
A/N: This chapter's song is "Still On My Brain" by Justin Timberlake. It is a very nice song so download it and then read the story and then review. Thanks! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 5: STILL ON MY BRAIN  
  
'BEAUTIFUL DAYS ARE LONG GONE  
  
I CAN'T SEEM TO BREATHE  
FEELS LIKE IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG  
SINCE YOU WALKED AWAY FROM ME  
NOW I CAN TRY TO ACT REAL STRONG  
BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW  
I STILL THINK OF YOU THAT WAY  
YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT'  
  
There came a knock on Hermione's door at exactly 3 o'clock. She took a deep breath and then stood up. Her breathing picked up and her heart was racing so fast, she just knew it was gonna stop any second now. As she neared the door she stopped and checked over her appearance. "Come on." She told herself. "You can do this it is only Ron. Open the door and smile, this is the easy part." Taking another deep breath she reached for the doorknob and tried to put on her best smile.  
  
'BEAUTIFUL LIGHTS, STAR FILLED NIGHSTS  
THEY DON'T MEAN A THING  
CAUSE YOU WERE MY STAR  
SO IT DON'T SEEM RIGHT  
WITHOUT YOU HERE WITH ME  
NOW I CAN TRY TO ACT REAL STRONG  
BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW  
IT'S HARD FOR ME TO SAY  
YOU WERE MY SOUL'  
  
Ron had made sure he arrived exactly on time. He didn't want to keep her waiting. He didn't want have to wait any longer to see her. He had been so ready this morning and now, he wasn't sure he could do this. His heart was beating so hard; he thought it was trying to get out of his chest. He hadn't felt this bad since before his first Quidditch match. "Remember how horrible that went." He mumbled aloud. Suddenly he felt the urge to just run away and just as he turned to do so, the door opened.  
  
'NOW I COULD SAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU NO MORE  
AND I COULD SAY I'VE CLOSED THE DOOR  
ON OUR LOVE  
AND I COULD TELL YOU  
I FEEL IT'S TIME FOR US  
TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS  
BUT BABY I JUST WOULDN'T BE THE SAME  
CAUSE YOU LOVE IS  
STILL ON MY BRAIN'  
  
Ron turned around quickly. And tried his hardest to smile. He hadn't seen Hermione in so long he didn't know what to do. Hermione tried just as hard to return the smile. After a few seconds of the two just standing there looking at each other, Hermione spoke up.  
"Hi, Ron," was all she could manage to get out.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. How are you?" He returned. He almost felt uncomfortable in front of her.  
  
"I'm fine and you? Oh um you want to come in?" She felt herself rambling and turned so he wouldn't see her blush. She shut the door behind Ron and tried her hardest to remember what she should do next. "Would you like something to drink?" she decided to ask.  
  
"Sure that'd be great," he said looking at her for the first time since he came in. Hermione went into the kitchen and decided on butterbeer, because she was in no condition to make tea and was too jumpy to try any spell. When she came back into the living room Ron had sat down on the couch.  
  
"D'you mind if I take off my cloak," he asked when she handed him his butterbeer.  
  
"Oh no, go ahead," she told him quickly. And then realized how eager she had sounded. Again to hide a blush she turned her head and saw the box. The reason he was here. When Ron had draped his cloak over one of her chairs and sat back down she spoke again. "Ron there is the box with your stuff, you can go through it to make sure I haven't forgotten anything." Ron glanced over at the massive sized box. Remembering why he was here.  
  
'NOW WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE  
IT TAKES TIME TO HEAL  
WHEN SOMEONE'S BROKEN YOUR HEART  
IT CHANGES HOW YOU FEEL  
GIRL I THOUGHT THAT YOU  
WOULD NEVER DO ME THAT WAY  
BUT EVEN AFTER ALL I STILL  
THINK OF YOU THAT WAY'  
  
"I'm pretty sure I've gotten everything thing but you can double check just to be sure." Hermione told him. Ron went over to the box and then carried it and set it on the floor by the chair Hermione was sitting in.  
  
"God, this is heavy." He said almost out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, there was more stuff then I thought." She told him. Ron opened the box and immediately smiled. And for the first time in a while Hermione showed a true smile and only because she had seen Ron's. Ron began to pull things out of the box and look them over. There were awards, trophies from Quidditch, two of his maroon sweaters with a giant R, presents he had given her, cards and poems and more stuff then he ever remembered.  
  
"You could have kept the jumpers, lord knows I've got enough of them." He told her laughing and she couldn't help but laugh in return. The two became more comfortable with each other as they went more through the box.  
  
"You had my Head Boy badge? I thought I gave that to Mum. Oh well, I must have given her the Prefects badge." Hermione noticed at that moment that her Head Girl badge was also in the box and went to pick it up at the same time that Ron reached for his. They didn't realize that the badges had been pinned together and as a result the two ended up holding the badges as well as hands. They stared at each other from over the box, both lost in the same deep stare as their heads drifted together.  
  
'NOW I COULD SAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU NO MORE  
AND I COULD SAY I'VE CLOSED THE DOOR  
ON OUR LOVE  
AND I COULD TELL YOU  
I FEEL ITS TIME FOR US  
TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS  
BUT BABY I JUST WOULDN'T BE THE SAME  
CAUSE YOU LOVE IS  
STILL ON MY BRAIN'  
  
Just before their lips touched, both pulled quickly away blushing. The stare continued until Hermione glanced back down inside the box. Only looking up when she heard Ron's voice.  
  
"What really happened?" he asked her.  
  
"Doesn't matter because it's over." She answered him softly  
  
"But why?" He questioned and watched as Hermione's face dropped and she started to frown.  
  
"Ron, why these questions? Why now? Why are you asking me like you don't know?" she replied angrily. "It wasn't working out. We fought all the time. We disagreed so much. You were like a child. You were so needy. I was always helping you, always fixing what you mess up. Maybe, just maybe one time you could have been the responsible one. I walked away and you didn't try to stop me. I just want to forget all this. I just want you to be a part of my past. I just want to forget you.  
  
'NOW LOVE IS A GAME  
THAT WE BOTH LIKE TO PLAY  
WILL I WIN OR LOSE  
IF I GO OR IF I STAY  
EVEN THOUGH I TRY TO HIDE  
MY BROKEN HEART INSIDE  
GIRL YOU KNOW ME INSIDE OUT  
AND I CAN'T GET YOU  
OFF OF MY MIND'  
  
Ron looked right in her eyes and saw and felt their anger. With his voice calm and his face showing very little emotion he responded to her comments. "If it means anything at all I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the fighting, the disagreeing, for it not working out. I'm sorry that I couldn't be perfect enough for you; that you hurt now for all the horrible things I've put on you and you having put up with me.  
  
"Ron it's not." Hermione tried to interrupt but he kept going.  
  
"I'm sorry that I let you go that day but more than that I'm sorry I believed that we could work this out. That you could actually just love me as much as I loved you and hope that knowing that would be enough. But I'm glad I did let you go, because obviously you want and deserve something and everything that's not me and I can't be anything else.  
  
"Ron, no listen to me." Hermione tried again as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Ron wanted to hug her, kiss her, make the tears disappear from her eyes, but she didn't need him. "I'm sorry but I should go."  
  
'NOW I COULD SAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU NO MORE  
AND I COULD SAY I'VE CLOSED THE DOOR  
ON OUR LOVE  
AND I COULD TELL YOU  
I FEEL ITS TIME FOR US  
TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS  
BUT BABY I JUST WOULDN'T BE THE SAME  
CAUSE YOU LOVE IS  
STILL ON MY BRAIN'  
  
Hermione watched as Ron hastily put all the items back in the box and then with one last glance at her, disapparate from her flat. The sadness that had ruled Hermione's life for the past month came back just as quickly as it had left. She walked into the bathroom and dried her tears realizing that for the second time the relationship had been broken with someone walking away.  
  
"This was supposed to make me feel better. To work things out." She told her reflection. The only thing their visit had accomplished today was for her to feel worse than before. Now she was the one who was sorry, and she would never be able to tell him that.  
  
After washing her face, Hermione walked back into the living room and sat down staring at the picture she had left of him on her fireplace. She sighed and tore her away and noticed Ron's cloak hanging on a chair. She went over to the cloak and picked it up when she heard something hit the floor. She picked up the little blue velvet box and gasped. With her hand shaking she opened the box and her breath caught in her throat when she looked at the diamond sitting on the silver band winking at her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Whoa! Big stuff happening. Hey that chapter actually surprised me. Sorry about not updating but I've been through some big changes lately. But obviously nothing that could take me away from my faithful readers. I am leaving for school really soon so I want to finish this story this week. I hope. Look for more real soon and while your waiting please leave a review. Always yours~TReader 


	6. By Your Side

Disclaimer: To be or not to be (the owner)? That is the question. You know the answer!  
  
A/N: Well this is the next to last chapter. I am so excited I am actually gonna finish something. This chapter's song is "By Your Side" by Sade. As always I most highly recommend downloading the song and then listening to it while reading. It adds to the emotion. (I would know I listen to a song the whole time I write a chapter!) Well, Happy Reading! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: By Your Side  
  
"You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that.  
You think I'd leave you down  
When you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that."  
  
Ron turned and looked at Hermione for the last time and then apparated home. He arrived in his kitchen. His hopes that no one would be home were dashed when he spotted Ginny and Harry sitting at the kitchen table laughing. The two had looked up at the loud crack and Ginny spoke first.  
  
"Hey Ron! How'd it go?" She asked her brother cheerfully. Harry nodded at him and awaited his answer. Ron tried to put on a smile, but really just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm really tired and this box is really heavy. I'm just gonna go upstairs." Ron told them and then turned and headed up the stairs. Ginny and Harry nodded glumly. Figuring that it didn't go well. But to their surprise less than 10 minutes later there was another loud crack and Hermione had apparated into the kitchen as well.  
  
With the ring box clutched tightly in her fist, she frantically asked, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Upstairs." Ginny answered and then watched as the disheveled Hermione turned and ran that way. She looked confusedly over at Harry but his expression matched hers.  
  
"I'll do you right  
When you're wrong  
I, oh, oh  
If only you could see into me"  
  
Hermione rushed up the stairs to Ron's room and when she got there she threw open the bedroom door to see Ron sitting on his bed.  
  
Ron, startled by the sudden intrusion, quickly jumped off the bed careful to set the picture of Hermione he had been staring at down and asked "Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione tried to calm herself before speaking to Ron but her emotions were a mess and she was out of breath from sprinting up all those stairs so her voice came strange and high when she spoke. "Ron what's this?" she asked holding up the ring box. "Why do you have this ring?" she said and then broke down sobbing.  
  
"Oh when you're cold  
I'll be there to hold you tight  
To me."  
  
As Hermione started crying again, Ron wasted no time walking over to her, and pulling the sobbing woman onto his chest. He held her tightly and closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. He just wanted to be there for her. He would hold her like this forever, as long as she needed him. No one had ever really needed Ron. Just appreciated his help. But Hermione needed him. And he would be there for her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "This is all my fault, you don't deserve to be treated this way, I shouldn't have done this to you."  
  
Hermione pulled back and looked up abruptly at Ron.  
  
"When you're on the outside baby  
And you can't get in  
I will show you  
You're so much better than you know  
When you're lost and you're alone  
And you can't get back again  
I will find you darling  
And I'll bring you home."  
  
Ginny suddenly jumped out of her seat and went over to a drawer in the kitchen and took something out. "I knew these would come in handy", she said handing Harry a pair of extendable ears. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione looked up, shocked at Ron. How could he blame himself for this whole mess?  
  
"Ron you come at me all the time, telling me how great I am, how brilliant, how smart" she grabbed his hand as she went to continue but was interrupted.  
  
"Because you are." Ron whispered.  
  
"So are you." She told him exasperated. "I want to show you, you are so much better than you think. If not to the world, than to me. You mean everything to me." She kissed his hand and then continued.  
  
"Ron, I have been so lost without you." All the words she had wanted to say earlier came to her. "And now when I am with you, I feel like myself again, like you've brought me home. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked as the tears again began to stream down her face.  
  
"And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
And in no time you'll be fine"  
  
Ron again pulled Hermione tightly against him. "No, no more crying." He told her this even as tears began to escape his eyes. "Of course I forgive you. All I really want is for you to be happy. With or without me. But hopefully with."  
  
Hermione pulled back, looking up and wiping a tear off his cheek. He cried for her. Ron, who had always tried to be tough, cried at the thought of losing her. "I love you so much Ron." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Gently but firm enough that he would believe she loved him so much. She then wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head back upon his chest.  
  
They wouldn't cry anymore. It was the silent agreement made between them in her gentle kiss. As long as she had Ron there would be no more need to cry. The only person worth her tears, would cause her to shed no more.  
  
"You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that.  
You think I'd leave you down  
When you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I love you too." Ron told her. "More than I can ever tell you. More than you will ever know." He squeezed her to him. If he had his way, he would never let her go again. For all he cared the world could simply cease, and he wouldn't even flinch. He didn't want or need anything right now. The woman he loved so much it hurt loved him back and he had never been happier in his life.  
  
Ron reached down and tilted Hermione's head upwards and then placed what could only be described as the sweetest kiss upon her lips. Hermione hadn't felt joy like this, ever. She wanted to stay this way forever she thought as Ron deepened the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck. She didn't want anything but Ron. Hermione was unaware of how long the two had remained in their embrace but didn't care until as she went to caress Ron's neck, she became aware of the little velvet box in her hands.  
  
"Ron," she said reluctantly pulling away, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He looked down at her and responded, "Anything."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "What are we gonna do with this?" She asked holding up the ring box.  
  
"I'll do you right  
when your wrong  
I, oh, oh  
And if only you could see into me"  
  
Ron looked at her, eyes wide. After all this, she would really still marry him? He thought his happiness had peaked, but this just sent it over the edge. Hermione looked up at him expectantly. His mind raced with the right words to say. Before the fight, he had a whole speech he was going to make to her. Take her to a fancy restaurant; propose in front of a huge group of people, declaring his undying love for her. But all those words and actions didn't seem to want to come out.  
  
"I wanted this to be really special for you." He told her.  
  
"But everything I do with you is really special." She replied, her smile only getting wider.  
  
He smiled. "Well in that case," he said taking the ring box from her and dropping to one knee, "Hermione, will you do me the highest honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh when you're cold  
I'll be there  
To hold you, tight to me.  
Oh when you're alone  
I'll be there  
By your side baby."  
  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted. And squealed when Ron put the ring on her finger, as if she didn't know this was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny who had been standing at the base of the stairs listening, hugged when they heard Hermione's answer.  
  
"I am so happy for those two." Ginny squealed to Harry with her arms around him.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He replied laughing. Suddenly the two realized they had been hugging for a while and broke apart with a nervous laugh.  
  
After Ron had put the ring on Hermione's finger she had pulled him by his shirt collars into another very passionate embrace. When they finally released each other to take a breath, Ron looked Hermione in the eye and said "Wow! I really missed that." She laughed as the two headed downstairs.  
  
Ginny could not contain her excitement as she watched Ron and Hermione arrive in the kitchen holding hands. She immediately rushed the couple kissing Ron on the cheek and hugging Hermione.  
  
Harry walked over and shook Ron's hand. "Congratulations." He said and then gave his best mate a hug. Harry gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek, after she and Ginny had stopped giggling and jumping up and down with chants of "Oh my goodness", "I am so excited" "I'm getting married, "You're getting married" and "I'm finally getting a sister."  
  
The four took a seat at the table chatting over butterbeers. They had been talking for a while when Ron dragged his eyes off of Hermione and looked as if he had just realized something.  
  
"Hey!" He said getting everyone's attention. "Harry what are you doing over here? You knew I was gonna be over at Hermione's this afternoon." Ron looked quizzically at the other male across the table.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other startled before replying in unison, "We are so excited for you two," quick to try and change the subject. Ron and Hermione looked suspiciously at each other before everyone started laughing.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Does it just make you all happy inside like it did me writing it? I can't believe I updated twice in one week! That is a record considering most of the time I update once a month. I will try to finish this within the next two weeks. I must add that when I went to see where my story was I couldn't find it in the normal list of stories but some faithful readers found it and I would like to thank them. To everyone else, thank you so much for reading and please, pretty please in the name of Ron and Hermione's love leave me a review. Boo-yah! ~Treader  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Hermione4eva1: Hermione was originally just gonna cry but then I got kinda mad at my little sister and suddenly Hermione was angry too. But she worked it out! ( Thanks for reading!  
  
RonPLUSHermione4eva: I'm so glad you love the story. Thanks for being a fan!  
  
Kikikiwi330: You were the first (of three hehehe) to find my story. Hope you like the super speedy update. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
